


Be My Plus One

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Working retail is monotonous and usually uneventful for Korra. At least it was until a woman she had seen once in the store returns for a second time and asks for her opinion on the dresses she's trying on.





	Be My Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have worked retail and I haven't seen any retail worker Korrasami out there... So of course I pushed my other ongoing things to the side and wrote this.

It wasn’t the first time you’d seen her. You remember a couple of weeks ago ringing her up when you were on register. She’d been polite and friendly, striking up a casual conversation with you, something that doesn’t happen often. It’s usually you that needs to initiate the conversations, or work in silence. You didn’t mind either way in all honesty. Most customers understood that the process of removing all of the hangers, removing the sensors, folding the clothing, and bagging it was a process. So most were patient. Of course you got those customers you could tell were getting impatient, but the majority never did.

Most customers you did talk to, you did’t remember. You remembered her though. She had handed you the two pieces of the clothing with a warm smile. A simple form-fitting horizontal striped dress and a pair of jeans, both items on sale. You had asked her if she had found everything alright and she’d thanked you for asking. She then went on to talk about how she wasn’t in love with the dress and wasn’t sure how it’d look on her, but she couldn’t turn down the sale. It was seventy percent off and she said that the price had convinced her that it was a good purchase. You’d agreed with her and talked about the coupons that she could get if she brought in old clothes to donate to the conscious and sustainable movement your company ran. She’d smiled and kept eye contact with you the whole time, actively listening unlike some other customers. You’d be rich if you were paid a nickel for every time you made the pitch and the person just nodded, but hadn't actually listened.

On top of her being polite, she also was beautiful, but you couldn’t dwell on that. You couldn’t truly take in the stunning shade of green her eyes were. Or her soft looking fair skin that seemed to glow under the bright lighting of the checkout area. Or the way her curled lips were painted a deep red that complimented the soft, light purple eyeshadow that she wore. 

As soon as you’d finished your pitch, you knew you couldn’t stall any longer. There were still people in line waiting to be checked out. You told her to have a good day and her smile seemed to grow just a little more as she told you to have a good one as well. 

As soon as you starting to ring out the next customer, your mind had lingered on how beautiful the woman was. How her eyes had seemed so vibrant and how they turned into lovely half moons when she had smiled. How her warm voice had seemed to slow time and became your only focus, even in the hectic environment of the store. You hadn’t thought you’d see her again, but you were mistaken. 

A couple of weeks later, you’d be working in the fitting room, rehanging the clothes to get back onto the floor. You’d been focused on your task and only looked up when you had heard someone clear their voice. You looked up and smiled naturally, but couldn’t stop that smile from growing a little bit more than your usual customer service smile.

“Sorry, um, didn’t hear you come in,” you explained. “How many items?” you asked as you looked down at her hands that were holding the pieces of clothing.

“Oh,” she started. She looked down and began counting the hanger that she had. “Four.”

You reached out and took the large hanging label that had four written on it and handed it to her. “Fitting room one is open,” you told to her. It wasn’t busy at this time, leaving every fitting room open, but it made it easier for you if you assigned the people their fitting room.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. If you need anything, let me know.”

She smiled at you as she began walking toward the room. “I will.”

When the door clicked shut to the fitting room, you lifted your hands and clasped them behind your head. You stared up at the ceiling for a moment to compose yourself. It was her, the woman from a couple of weeks ago that had taken your breath away. Even though time had passed and you had only met her in that split moment, she had lingered in your thoughts. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t hoped she’d return during one of your shifts.

You lowered your arms after a moment and eventually returned to rehanging the clothes that someone had dropped off after trying them on. The woman had brought in over seven items, but since it had been slow, you had let her in. In the end, she gave you more than seven items to have to rehang properly. What made it worse was that she gave them back to you inside-out and not on the hangers at all. You’re used to it though and make quick work of it. As you were putting the last item onto the rack to be run back to the main floor, the door of the fitting room opened.

“Okay,” the woman started. “I need a second opinion on this.”

You placed the clothing on the rack with a slight click and quickly took in the woman’s appearance. She was wearing a loosely fitted black dress that ended just above her knees. You knew the dress though and knew that once she turned around it would reveal an open back, but she hadn’t yet.

“Um, okay?” you say hesitantly.

“So I have this event that I need to go to. It’s fairly formal and I really don’t want to go, but my father is making me. To retaliate I was thinking of getting a dress that shows a bit too much skin, but not  _ too _ much, if you get what I mean.”

“I think so,” you said lacking confidence.

“What do you think of this one? I think it might be a bit much with the back,” she asked as she turned to show you.

You tried not to, but you couldn’t help it and your eyes trailed over her slender back and down to the curve of her ass, which looked amazing and completely captivated your attention. When she turned back around, your eyes jumped back up quickly, not wanting to let her know where you had been looking.

“I think it looks nice,” you admitted.

She looked at you for a moment and then shook her head. “I don’t think it’s this one. Can I show you the other one I was thinking of?”

“Go right ahead… It’s kind of my job to help people make decisions about their purchases,” you reminded her.

“Right,” she giggled as she opened the fitting room. She turned to look at you just before she closed the door and said, “I’ll be quick.”

“Take your time,” you returned as she shut the door.

When she said she’d be quick, she wasn’t lying. It felt like no time had passed when the door opened and out strutted the woman. This time she was in a ridiculously tight red dress that ended mid thigh. It was sleeveless and was simple, covering her, but not leaving much to the imagination due to its fit.

“I think this one would piss him off more,” she said bluntly. 

“Is that your goal?”

“A little,” she said as she turned to show off all of the outfit to you. 

Once again your gaze dropped to her round hips and her plump ass. You were caught checking her out this time around and you felt your cheeks heat up.

“Um, it fits well,” you complimented awkwardly.

“I think this one’s better than the first. What do you think?”

“Even though the black one showed more skin, it seemed to be less, um… I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

“Less, I’m trying to get into someone’s pants?”

You laughed at her crass words and nodded. “I wouldn’t have put it that way, but yes. The second will definitely piss off your father more.”

“Great. Thanks for the advice, Korra.”

“Uh, yeah. N-no problem,” you stuttered as she went back into the fitting room. It always caught you off guard when people used your name, often forgetting that you were mandated to wear a nametag. 

You were mid-fold when she came out of the fitting room with the clothes draped over her arm. She handed you two pieces of clothing, already put on the hangers properly and smiled at you.

“Thanks for all the help.”

“You’re welcome,” you said as you put the clothes onto the rack into their proper places. “Um, I hope that event goes well.”

The woman stopped and raised a brow at you. “You know what?”

“Um, what?”

“Do you want to be my plus one?”

“Wait what?” you asked although you heard what she’d said.

“Do you want to come with me? It’s this weekend,” she elaborated.

“Um, I mean…” You scratch the back of your neck, your short cropped hair tickling your skin.

“It’d be way more fun if you came with me. Plus, there’s free alcohol and food.”

“I might be working, it depends on the day.”

“Sunday and it starts at six, but you don’t need to be there right at that time.”

“I don’t get out of work until seven.”

“That’s fine. Being on time is the worst anyway,” she said with a smile.

“Um… okay then.”

“Great. If you give me your number I can send you the rest of the details.”

“Yeah, just one sec.” You leaned down and pulled out a stack of damage tags from a lower drawer. You then flipped it over and grabbed the pen that was sitting on the counter. You quickly jot down your number and handed her the paper.

“Awesome.” She looked down at the number and then back to your eyes. “I’m Asami by the way.”

“Korra,” you began, “But you already knew that,” you chuckled.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you soon. Thanks again for all the help.”

“I look forward to it.”

She gave you a small wave as she left the fitting room and started making her way to the checkout area. You can’t help but shake your head in disbelief. One of the prettiest women you’d ever laid eyes on had just asked you to accompany her to a formal event. Now you just had to figure out what to wear. At least you knew what she was wearing, so you could try to compliment it and hopefully impress her in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, but I'm not sure when since I do have other things I'm working on at the moment.


End file.
